Normal Day Life
by fierce-glare
Summary: Hello all. This is going to be a great series. It's been rated R to be on the safe side, so by no means be offended by the rating. Please read!


Why hello there! This is going to be a very long story, broken up into chapters. More fun! Please enjoy reading, and feel free to review it.

Normal Day Life

Cloud slightly moved in his sleep. A few rays of light slipped through his curtains and sneaked across his face. His dirty blond hair fell in his face as his eyes opened. He slowly shifted out of bed and made his way to his closet. After he got dressed, he walked to his computer and started it up. Cloud had a bad tendency for using his computer first thing in the morning. He hadn't even bothered to check the time or eat breakfast. It was Saturday and he felt like he wanted to get together with his friends. He sent e-mails to various people, telling them to meet him at lunch, down at the café.

Cloud slightly mumbled to himself as lunch neared. He had felt a strange urge to leave early, as if this get together was very important. He went to the door and almost left when he paused. He waited, listening. The phone had rung twice. Cloud picked it up and said hello. It was one of his friends, Nanaki. Nanaki couldn't make it because he was piled up to his head in homework.

For being so sluggish in the morning, Cloud walked pretty fast to the hang out spot. As he neared, the view of some of his friends faded in. Standing by the front of the café, Tifa, Aeris, and Barret motioned Cloud to come inside, where the rest of the gang were waiting. Cloud followed them inside and saw Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cait Sith. He studied everyone's face. They all looked the same as they did from school.

Tifa was stunningly beautiful. Cloud was pretty much at a lost for other words. She was wearing a revealing white shirt with black shorts. They were short shorts, he thought, as his eyes followed.

"Hey! What are you doing? My eyes are up here," she said half joking. Aeris on the other hand was just as beautiful, but more sophisticated, in a teacher like way. Cloud always thought of her as a sister, as a friend that would always be there for him.

"Hey Cloud! It's been a long time!" she said with a warm smile. Then there was Yuffie, the third girl of the group. In many ways, she was the most fun to be with. She had a great sense of humor, especially when she wasn't stealing materia. 

"What's up?" she inquired? Barret was the clown of the group. Cloud didn't really like him much. In fact, he hated him. The only reason Cloud put up with him was because Barret was Tifa's friend, and Cloud didn't want to hurt Tifa's feelings.

"Nngt." Barret just grunted at him. Cid, Vincent, and Cait Sith were the hardest to describe. The three of them were mysterious, but they were very loyal. They proved themselves worthy of being friends with Cloud. All three of them said hello and everyone began talking.

Just then, Sephiroth came in. He smiled and looked at Cloud. Then his gaze shifted to the rest of the people. He sat down in an empty seat beside Cloud and nodded at everyone. Once again, the chatting started.

"Hey Sephiroth, glad you got my e-mail," said Cloud.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen you, actually, all of you for a long time!"

"Where's Nanaki?" Vincent inquired. "Did you not e-mail him?"

"No, he has too much homework to do," Cloud replied.

"Jeez, he's always been the brainy one," said Tifa. The chatting died down and it seemed everyone was deep in thought. Cloud looked at his side and saw Sephiroth looking at him. Sephiroth quickly looked away and mumbled.

"Hey, I think I'm going to see how Nanaki's doing, anyone want to come with me?" Cloud said, breaking the silence. To his surprise, no one could go with him. Tifa had to go with Aeris for some school help, Vincent and Cait Sith left to go find some materia. Once Yuffie heard the "m" word, she quickly followed, hoping to get her hands on some. Barret grunted again, then left. Sephiroth acted quite silently, and left. Cid was smiling and said he had nothing better to do.

Cloud and Cid made their way to Nanaki's apartment and stepped inside. Cid hit the second floor button and the metal door closed with a small thud. They got off about half a minute later and knocked on Nanaki's door.

End Chapter 1

Well, that's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. What's in store, may you ask? Well, there will hopefully be betrayal, relationships, alternative lifestyles, guest stars, chapters where the gang are at school, and much, much more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
